Of Kittens and Lions
by NotRin27
Summary: In which Tsuna isn't quite so useless and a tad bit weird. Fem!Tsuna FiveYearsLater AdultReborn OOCness
1. Target 1 Chaos and more Chaos

_I need to work on my other stories but I also needed to write something else than angsty stuff for a change._

 _So here you go._

 _Idk what this is though._

* * *

I do not own KHR.

* * *

 _Fem!Tsuna FiveYearsLater AdultReborn OOCness all over the freaking place_

* * *

It was a typical morning in the Sawada residence. Nana Sawada was found in the kitchen, cooking breakfast in her favorite pastel blue apron. Her daughter, Tsunarumi Sawada was currently walking down the stairs, fully dressed in her school's uniform. She was leisurely combing her fingers through her long, caramel locks when the doorbell rang.

"Tsuna dear, could you get that?" Her mother called from the living room.

"Yes mom." She obediently replied as she was already making her way towards the door.

Opening it, she had to look up to meet the sharp, charcoal eyes of the stranger on the doorstep.

"Chaos, my name is Reborn." The adult male greeted smoothly with a tip of his fedora.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that handsome strangers rang your doorbell, let alone sharply dressed men with fedora's. You usually wouldn't let them into your house either, nor invite them to have breakfast with you. Sawada Nana however, did.

Tsuna had remained silent when her mother had created a pink cloud around her, complete with tiny flowers and sparkles, at the mention of her husband. Because apparently, Sawada Iemitsu had send Reborn over to tutor Tsuna for the time being. The tutor had brought a letter with him as evidence of that.

Tsuna let it all just slide as it seemed to make her mother happy and Reborn didn't seem to want to harm them. So she opted for ignoring the man's presence and eating her breakfast in peace.

"Iemitsu is so thoughtful." Nana chattered on while overseeing the sizzling bacon in the pan before her. "To send a tutor for Tsuna since she's graduating soon and could use some help with her exams, how sweet of him."

* * *

Walking to school, Tsuna continued to ignore the presence beside her by reading a paperback novel.

"You must be wondering why I'm here." The presence said.

"To make me into a magical girl?" Tsuna replied and flipped a page.

Ignoring her answer Reborn continued. "I'm actually the world's strongest hitman, send here to train you into becoming the tenth generation Vongola boss."

* * *

"Yo Tsuna! You actually came to school today?" A cheerful voice greeted her as the brunette leisurely walked into her classroom.

"Goodmorning Takeshi." Tsuna greeted. "We have a test today, so I figured I'd get that done so I wouldn't have to do it later."

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Tsuna found herself on the rooftop. Together with the usual bunch. Takeshi Yamamoto was sitting on her left, laughing at Ryohei's very inappropriate joke he had told seconds ago. Kyoko Sasagawa, Ryohei's sister, was trying very hard not to laugh and to hide her blush from an angry Hana Kurokawa. The latter very obviously not amused at the joke her boyfriend had come up with.

"Chaos."

Tsuna seemed undisturbed as the others looked up to find a sharply dressed adult staring down upon them.

"I should introduce myself, I'm Reborn, Tsunarumi's private tutor."

Silence.

Hana was the one who started laughing like a maniac, almost spitting out her rice. "You've got to be kidding me! Tsuna doesn't need a tutor, she's at the top of the class!"

* * *

Tsuna stopped in her tracks and took a step backwards just in time to avoid the unconscious body of a delinquent being thrown out of the door on her left. Ignoring the sound of air escaping the victim's lungs, she entered the very same room after knocking.

"Hibari-san, Sensei asked me to bring you these papers." She announced as she set the stack of paperwork onto the prefect's desk.

"Hn." The demon of Namimori nodded as he straightened his uniform.

"Also, mom's making hamburger steak tonight." She casually mentioned before bowing and taking her leave.

* * *

After taking a refreshing bath and changing into casual clothing which consisted of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark blue vest, Tsuna settled herself cross-legged on her bed. Her eyes glued to the pages of the book she was currently invested in.

She glared when her so called tutor snatched it from of her hands.

"Lesson time." Reborn announced as he closed the book with one hand and abandoned it on the desk.

"Could we do that another time? I was just getting to the good part." Tsuna replied without missing a beat, eyeing her book.

Twitching his eyebrow, Reborn let Leon transform into his gun form and pointed it at his student.

Tsuna blinked before the corners of her mouth moved upwards in a smile and her eyes suddenly sparkled with clear interest and curiosity. "Did your chameleon just shape shift into a gun? That's so cool!" She almost squealed in delight.

Reborn was taken aback at the sudden change in personality from the girl. Her usual quiet en disinterested attitude was gone in a heartbeat. His frown deepened when his partner suddenly changed back to his usual form, a blush evident on his little face.

Tsuna was quick to let the creature walk over to her hands while her tutor was still dumbfounded.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tsuna was still petting a lovestruck Leon while summing up everything that Reborn had told her.

"So I'm to be Vongola's Tenth generation mafia boss because the Ninth's three sons were murdered and I'm the only eligible candidate left since I'm a direct descendant of Vongola Primo, who founded the Famiglia back in his day?"

"Yes." Reborn nodded irritably.

"What about my father, he's already a mafioso. Why can't he inherited the position?"

"The CEDEF may not mingle themselves directly into the Famiglia-" Reborn cocked an eyebrow. "I haven't mentioned your father yet, how do you know about his occupation?"

"Iemitsu send you, world's greatest hitman, to tutor me. It only makes sense."

* * *

Having reclaimed her book in exchange for Leon, Tsuna had moved downstairs to sit in the living room while her mother prepared dinner. She suddenly tore her eyes from the book and got up, dismissing the curious gaze from her tutor who was petting his chameleon almost possessively.

The doorbell rang just before Tsuna opened it and greeted their guest with a small smile. "Kyoya."

"Sawada."

* * *

Dinner was uneventful for everyone present, except for Reborn. Who obviously found it amusing that Tsuna had somehow befriended the demon prefect of Namimori and that said male was now having dinner with them.

Both Tsuna and the Skylark were ignoring the hitman's glances between the two.

"Tsuna, is Hibari your boyfriend?" The hitman smiled in amusement before narrowly dodging a tonfa to the head. The weapon proceeded to fly through the open window and lodge itself into the tree next to the house in an explosion of splinters.

"Ara, what was that?" Nana looked up at the sound.

"Nothing mom, probably just the neighbors again with their loud movies." Tsuna shrugged and proceeded with eating her rice.

* * *

 _Please review! I'll take suggestions or parings too._


	2. Target 2 Skipping and Transfers

_AN. Whoa guys, thanks for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it!_

* * *

 _Current pairings_

 _87x33, because I like Hana with Ryohei. *hides*_

 _All27 *grins*_

 _I don't own KHR_

* * *

"It's not acceptable for future mafia bosses to skip school." Reborn warned with a click of his back-up gun.

Tsuna just turned to corner into the Namimori shopping district. "I never agreed on becoming Vongola Decimo."

"You don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice." Tsuna replied and ducked into the nearby bookshop, avoiding the kick Reborn send her way.

It was a small shop, crammed with all sorts of books. The ones that didn't fit into overflowing bookcases were stacked up against the walls and neatly lined upon shelves. There was no such thing as wasted space in this particular store.

Tsuna casually greeted the older man behind the counter and started to skim over the books on the shelves. She would occasionally stop at one and flip through it before decided to take it or putting it back.

"This is hardly the time to go shopping idiot student, you need to go to school." Reborn urged her. He sounded irritated but interested at the same time. Tsuna figured he must be wondering why she was buying all these books.

She resisted a chuckle as she thought back to when the hitman had entered her room, without her permission, and had taken a moment to glance over the neatly filled bookcases lining the wall.

Deciding upon seven different novels, she moved towards the counter to pay.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan, excellent choices like always." The older man mentioned while scanning the books one by one.

"Do you have any recommendations today, Matsumoto-san?" Tsuna asked while opening her wallet and taking out her credit card to pay.

"Not that you haven't read yet." The older man replied with a fond chuckle. "Thank you for your business and until next week, Tsuna-chan."

Tsuna bowed and left after saying her thanks to the older man.

"Namimori High is the other way idiot student."

"I'm not going to Namimori High but as you seem to be so fond of it, I won't stop you if you go by yourself." Tsuna smirked, feeling quite satisfied with her taunting.

* * *

After threatening his student multiple times, she still didn't comply and Reborn was getting quite curious as to what the girl was planning to do instead. So he had followed her to the train station where they had gotten on a train and gotten out at the outskirts of the next village, Kokuyo. From there, they had walked up a deserted road that had led them to an abandoned theme park.

Tsuna expertly maneuvered under the fallen sign that read' Kokuyo Land' and entered the desolated area as if she owned the place.

"What are we doing here?" Reborn questioned as he frowned at the overgrown attractions around them.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Welcome to our hideout." Tsuna had pushed open a pair of double doors and strode into a huge room that used to be a theatre, if one judged from the stage and the pair of torn curtains framing it. Tsuna twirled around, her arms wide and a lazy grin on her face, proud of her idea of an hideout.

In front of the stage were several used couches and chairs, accompanied by some side tables. There was a fridge and a small kitchenette with some pots and pans hanging from nails in the wall. A television set, complete with a gaming station and dvd player in the other corner and several carpets lined the otherwise concrete floor.

It was obviously improvised but nevertheless, it looked quite homey.

Reborn sighed when Tsuna let herself fall backwards onto a couch. Her feet were dangling over the armrest as she fished one of her new books out of her schoolbag.

"Make yourself at home." She chimed, seemingly content as she dismissed her tutor pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation at his students whimsicalness.

* * *

"As I won't need to train you in your academics, I will be focusing on your physical training and other things like mafia etiquette and the like." Reborn announced as he trudged into Tsuna's room. Again, without permission.

The brunette quickly glanced up from where she was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed. Her fingers were still rapidly typing on her cell phone.

"'kay."

Reborn's brow twitched.

* * *

"Class, we have a transfer student from Italy who will be joining us starting today." The teacher called as walked in and slammed his notebook on his desk.

"His name is Gokudera Hayato, treat him well."

Tsuna ignored the excited whispers around her as she took in the boy in front of the class. He looked kind of like an delinquent with his disheveled uniform, abundance of jewelry adorning his body and silver hair.

His scowl seemed to finish the picture of a typical 'bad boy'.

Tsuna eyed the rings around his fingers with interest as he walked towards his desk. He stopped at hers and scowled down at her. She looked back, before her eyes fell upon the band shirt he was wearing underneath his open blouse.

The obscure picture of a familiar album cover made her eyes gleam. "You listen to Vampire's Empire too?" She asked softly as she locked eyes with his green ones.

His scowl seemed to vanish. Tsuna ignored Takeshi's chuckle and Hana's sigh on the background as she waited for the new guy to answer.

"Euh. Yeah." He eventually replied with a confused expression and faint blush on his face.

Tsuna just seemed to emit sparkles as she beamed a large smile at the Italian. "Finally someone who can appreciate their excellent balance between symphony and hard rock!"

He perked up at that, "I know right!"

* * *

BOOM!

Another scorch mark decorated the once lovely meadow behind the school.

BOOM! BOOM!

"Whoa!" Tsuna watched in excitement as Hayato demonstrated his abilities with his weapon of choice.

"Are all of these the same? Or do you have different types of bombs?" She asked, twirling one of the sticks in her hand.

"I also have some smaller ones Tenth!"

* * *

"On your left!"

Hayato blinked at the white flash that ran past them as he, his boss and her other friends walked through the school's gates to go home.

"EXTREME!" It yelled as it rapidly disappeared into the distance, leaving a dust cloud in it's wake.

Seeing him look, Tsuna turned to him, "That's Ryohei, Kyoko's brother by one year. He graduated last year but still volunteers to help out with the boxing club."

* * *

It was Saturday and everyone was hanging out at the Sawada residence. Except for Hibari, who preferred to stay far away from crowds.

They were outside, since the weather was really nice, and were relaxing on the porch. Tsuna came around with a tray with several glasses of lemonade when something suddenly appeared over the garden wall. A small child with an afro was aiming at Reborn with a grenade, which the hitman deflected expertly and it exploded in midair.

The boy crashed down, face first, at Tsuna's feet and proceeded to slowly scramble up. Tears welled up in his eyes and a snot bubble formed from his nose. A loud sob was heard.

Tsuna wordlessly handed the full tray to Takeshi who was the one closest to her and bend down to pick the child up.

"There, there." She chimed in a soft, caring voice as she patted the boy's back lightly. The kid instantly hugged her, oblivious to a protesting Hayato, a mildly surprised Reborn and a face palming Hana.

* * *

"Lambo Bovino had come all the way from Italy on his own in order to track down and eliminate the world's greatest hitman. All in an attempt to restore his Famiglia's honor and make his father proud of him once again." Tsuna dramatically narrated as she watched the cow print wearing child stuff his cheeks with the sandwich Nana had made for him.

He looked up at her with those big eyes and wanted to say something. Tsuna stopped him, "Hitman don't talk with their mouth full."

* * *

Lambo got to sleep in the spare bedroom and Nana had him going to Elementary school. Tsuna had also hidden away all of his grenades and other dangerous firearms.

* * *

"Ne, Hayato."

"Yes Tenth!"

"Why does that lady remind me of you?"

"What lady Tenth?"

Tsuna pointed to the pink haired young woman at the counter of the supermarket.

Hayato clutched his stomach before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he fainted.

* * *

"So Bianchi is your sister who came here because she's infatuated with Reborn and wants to kill me so she can have him back?" Tsuna summed up as she handed Hayato a glass of water.

"Yeah." He groaned.

"Well, killing me is kind of against what Reborn's assignment is. So why don't you just stay here in Namimori until Reborn is free again?" Tsuna turned to the pink haired lady who had taken to wearing goggles in Hayato's presence.

"That's acceptable." Bianchi smiled.

* * *

 _Please tell me what you think, what you like to see and what pairings you like! *wiggles eyebrows*_


	3. Target 3 Sandcastles and Dinosaurs

_Current pairings_

 _All27 *grins*_

 _A lot of you have asked for R27, 1827 and 8027 but I haven't made up my mind yet._

 _Sidepairing_

 _87x33, because I like Hana with Ryohei. *hides*_

 _I don't own KHR_

* * *

"Lambo's going to play! Lambo's going to play!" The small child chanted as he walked in front of Tsuna and Takeshi as they made their way on the empty playground. Hayato had been roped in helping his sister settle in her apartment, so he was absent.

"He's really energetic isn't he?" Takeshi laughed from where he walked beside Tsuna.

"That's good for a child his age." Tsuna replied casually.

Both teenagers settled on a the edge of the sand pit that Lambo had taken a liking to. They were making sandcastles when a small girl suddenly appeared next to the sand pit.

She was intently staring at Takeshi, her eyes squinted in concentration. "Master?" She hesitantly asked.

Takeshi laughed his usual laugh. "I'm thinking you have me confused for someone else."

* * *

"So you're a martial arts master?" Tsuna observed the black haired man on her right. "Interesting."

They were sitting around the table in the living room and were enjoying a cup of tea, although Reborn had coffee.

The man's name was Fon. He had been training I-Pin in the mountains near Namimori when she had gotten lost on one of her seek and find assignments.

"Yes I am." He sipped his tea. "Again, thank you for finding I-Pin, she tends to wander off sometimes."

"Have you considered that she might be needing glasses?" Tsuna took another sip of her tea.

* * *

And so, Lambo gained a play-, room- and classmate for the time being.

* * *

"They're so cute!" The brown haired girl squealed in delight at the sight of Lambo in his cow printed onesie and I-Pin in her traditional Chinese dress.

"It's like their wearing costumes but it fits so naturally!" She exclaimed.

Tsuna's eyes gleamed at the compliment. "I know right!"

"I'm Haru!" The other girl introduced herself. "Can I please come and play with them once in a while?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Haru, Kyoko and Hana all enjoyed to indulge themselves with a slice of cake every once in a while. Much to Tsuna's enjoyment.

One time when they were all out and on their way to the cake shop they bumped into a raggedy man with a lab coat.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Haru quickly bowed as she was the one to bump into the man.

The man in question turned around while lazily scratching the back of his head. He seemed to stop breathing as he took in the four girls before him.

He then smiled a lopsided grin and winked at them. "Hello ladies, where are you off to on such a fine day?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow while Hana rolled her eyes in exasperation before they both dragged the two others away from the perverted old man.

* * *

Another day, another casual crowd of black suits lounging around the Sawada residence. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Tsuna observed the supposedly intimidating crowd with interest as she took off her headphones and settled them around her neck. Today she was alone since all the others had their own business to take care off.

Not that she minded.

"Can I help you?" She addressed one of the men.

He turned to look a her. "Only members of the Sawada household may enter here." He droned.

"Well, lucky for me since I'm Sawada Tsunarumi." The brunette gave the man a soft smile and he immediately let her through.

She directly made her way to her room on instinct. Opening her door, two other black suits were in there, another stranger was occupying her desk chair while Reborn was lounging against the windowsill.

The fair haired young man with the green coat seemed to size her up but before he could say anything Tsuna pinched her nose and sighed.

"Does a woman's privacy mean nothing these days?"

* * *

One minute later the Italian named Dino and Reborn were sitting at the dining table while Tsuna was humming to herself in the kitchen, making coffee herself since Nana was out grocery shopping.

* * *

"I understand and applaud your loyalty to your boss, however, this is still a family friendly neighborhood and I like to keep it that way. So please minimize the weapons." Tsuna called down from where she leaned on the windowsill of her room.

The crowd of Dino's men had returned again, they were now sheepishly hiding their weapons they had previously kept on display.

In thanks, Tsuna flashed them a genuine smile before retreating back into her room. Oblivious to the blushing she had caused to men to be subjected to.

* * *

"So Tsuna." Dino started. "Reborn tells me you skip school to go to your hideout."

"On occasion, yes." Tsuna replied casually from her spot on the porch.

"Isn't an abandoned amusement park really scary?" Dino teased, making weird hand gestures.

"Not at all." Tsuna shrugged.

Then her eyes gleamed as she finally looked up at him, "Want to see?"

* * *

"How do you not find this scary?" Dino found himself a train ride later in front of the ruins of Kokuyo Land. Since it was getting dark out, mist had settled itself low over the ground and created an ominous atmosphere. It was completely silent, except for the few crows that sometimes made harsh cawing sounds.

"The Tenth is afraid of nothing!" Hayato proud fully exclaimed.

"Extreme fearlessness!" Ryohei joined him.

"Maa, maa, guys let's not scare away the wolves that live here."

Dino turned to Tsuna, wide-eyed. "W-wolves?"

She laughed it off. "Takeshi meant the foxes."

"No I meant the wolves."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Tsuna proudly presented their hideout once more to another guest. Who shook his paranoid behavior away and suddenly relaxed when Takeshi slung an arm around his shoulders.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Dino looked around as the others got comfortable. "Yeah, it is."

Tsuna gestured for him to sit down on one of the chairs, which the tenth Chiavarone boss did, and handed him a can of soda from the fridge.

"How come it's not cold in here?" Dino suddenly asked when he didn't spot a heater nearby.

"I don't know, it's always a nice temperature in here." Hayato frowned.

"It's magic." Tsuna mumbled and popped open her own fizzy drink.

* * *

Tsuna and the gang were walking home from school. Takeshi and Hayato were having a one-sided argument and Tsuna was absorbed in her latest literary discovery.

Approaching a red light at a crossing they slowed their pace. Tsuna suddenly reached out to grab a running teen by his collar without even looking up from her book. He had attempted to pass them and almost got hit by a car if Tsuna hadn't stopped him.

The boy, bewildered at what just happened turned his head towards Tsuna and started to tear up. The brunette lowered her book while the child hugged her waist.

"It's alright." She soothed as she ruffled his dirty blond hair.

"Msrry" The teen cried into her vest.

Tsuna's eyes briefly glanced over to the big, red book that the child had been carrying. Hayato wordlessly picked it up and paled when he flitted through the pages.

* * *

Fuuta de la Stella got roomed with Lambo and I-Pin for the time being and got enrolled into Namimori Middle.

* * *

 _Send me your pairings! And some fluff ideas. pls._


	4. Target 4 Animals and Dying

_Current pairings_

 _All27_

 _Sidepairing_

 _87x33_

 _I don't own KHR_

* * *

"The zoo?" Tsuna inquired as Reborn wavered a wad of tickets in her face, distracting her from her book.

"Yes, a new exhibit just opened with tropical birds and you should take your guardians-"

"-Friends."

"-Guardians there so you can bond." Reborn ignored her interruption. "They will be here in thirty minutes."

* * *

At the zoo, Tsuna had taken an informative booklet from the reception desk with her and had started to tell interesting facts about the animals to anyone willing to listen. And anyone not willing because the girl could be very persuasive or as Hana liked to call it 'threatening'.

"So which animals do you like the most Tsuna?" Takeshi asked as he casually dragged her away from some innocent bystanders she had persuaded into listening to an interesting fact about otters.

"Lions." Tsuna smiled up at the boy who had his arm slung around her shoulders.

"What do you like about them?"

"I really like the female lion, the lioness. Did you know that they do most of the hunting for their pride? They are more effective hunters since they're smaller, swifter and more agile than the male lion."

"Interesting." Takeshi admitted.

"What about you? What animal do you like the most?"

"Hmm, I can't think of anything else but a dog. They're loyal and playful." A glanced at her and smirked. "And fluffy like you."

"Oi." Tsuna pouted and tried to escape as Takeshi ruffled her hair.

* * *

Approaching the new greenhouse which housed the new tropical birds and plants exhibit Tsuna glanced over her shoulder to make sure that everyone was still present.

She smirked when she noticed Ryohei and Hana hanging back, his arms hugging her shoulders while they watched the monkeys play in their habitat.

* * *

Somehow Tsuna ended up straying from the garden path after Lambo decided that he hated butterflies and ran away with a terrified shriek. The greenhouse was quite a tad bigger than expected and the brunette sighed after realizing that she had lost her group of friends.  
Pushing a plant aside, she stumbled across the magnificent sight of a certain skylark standing in a ray of sunshine with a blue bird perched on his hand.

He looked at her, having noticed movement.

"Kyoya." She bowed respectfully, in contradiction with her casual as hell address.

"Sawada."

"The bird, it fits you." Tsuna mused out loud.

"Hn." Hibari nudged his hand so the bird flew away.

"I didn't expect you to be here though."

He turned to her. "I have to make sure the exhibit is safe for the citizens of Namimori." His eyes gleamed with what Tsuna suspected was pride.

"As expected of Namimori's protector." Tsuna made a gesture that vaguely represented a salute.

"Hn."

"You haven't seen a child dressed like a cow around have you?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow at that and then shook his head in barely noticeable movement.

"Didn't think so, well, I'm off. You should come over for dinner some time soon, mom misses you." She mentioned as she waved him goodbye with a smile and disappeared back into the shrubbery, leaving the skylark alone again.

* * *

"The lions have escaped." Takeshi admitted when Tsuna finally made her way out of the greenhouse with Lambo clutching at her leg.

It was chaos outside. People were running towards the exit, rubble littered the paved road and an evacuation announcement blared over the zoo's speakers. The remnants of the smoke of Hayato's many bombs were still lingering in the air.

The bomber himself was sprawled on the ground a few feet away, clutching his stomach in pain. Bianchi waved in greeting at Tsuna from his side.

The brunette waved back, ignoring Ryohei's yells in the distance about wanting to fight the polar bears.

* * *

"Aow, they're just big cats." Tsuna cooed as she scratched the massive lion under his chin, much to it's delight. The oversized feline purred and begged the girl to scratch it's stomach.

Meanwhile the zookeepers were watching in horror.

* * *

"Sawada-chaaaaaaan!" An unfamiliar voice called out to her while Tsuna and her posse entered the school's grounds.

Hayato materialized a couple of dynamite sticks in between his fingers.

Takeshi protectively slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, much to Hayato's dismay.

A boy, approximately their age, appeared. Wild hair, patches on his uniform and with an exuberant air around him.

"Vongola's Tenth Leader! It's wonderful to meet you! I"m Naito Longchamp of the Tomaso Famiglia!"

Tsuna glanced over at Hayato, who shrugged at the name. Clearly not knowing who the guy was.

Tsuna sniffed indifferently and continued her way to class, her two friends following her.

* * *

"Someone's been in our hideout." Tsuna tensed up when she set foot into their precious place.

"How do you figure Tsuna?" Reborn curiously asked from beside her.

"I just know."

"That's the Tenth's for you!"

"Tsuna's spidey senses are tingling again." Takeshi chuckled.

* * *

"Hyper intuition?" Tsuna tried the words that Reborn had told her about.

"Yes, it's a famous Vongola bloodline trade. It's an ability that allows you to easily see through deceptions, lies and illusions." Her tutor explained coolly.

"Whoa, that's sounds cool." Tsuna admitted. "Any other superpowers that I should be aware off?"

"There are the dying will flames." Reborn smirked at the obvious interest his student showed.

Tsuna's eyes sparkled in delight and her face practically glowed at the mention of more 'superpowers' as she had taken to calling it.

* * *

Dying will flames weren't so fun when you had to get shot in the head with a bullet to activate them.

"I doubted there was going to be a transformation scene but I at least expected some kind of spell or chant." Tsuna pouted from where she was sitting cross-legged on the ground. She brushed her fingers over one of the many scorch marks in her clothing, silently mourning over the loss of her favorite pair of pants.

"My clothes are ruined." She whined.

"Woman up idiot student. They're just clothes." Reborn scolded her halfheartedly. "I'm surprised you've managed to keep them on."

"Eh?"

"Usually people who get shot with the dying will bullet shed their clothes and run around in their underwear."

"Sounds like something out of a weird manga."

* * *

 _Send me your fav pairings* and I will consider letting you keep your soul. ^^ I'm nice like that._

 _Please review!_

 _*Any KHR pairings._


	5. Target 5 Ramen and Madness

_Current pairings_

 _All27_

 _Sidepairing_

 _87x33_

 _I don't own KHR_

* * *

"Hibari's mad." Tsuna mentioned when she stepped back into the classroom.

"Well yeah." Hana supplied, "That guy's perpetually angry."

"That's not what I meant, he's like really angry. He was muttering something about someone beating up committee members."

"Delinquents beating up delinquents." Hana mused with a pleased smile.

Kyoko gasped. "Hana-chan, that's mean!"

* * *

"Where are we going Tenth?" Hayato curiously asked as he was being dragged along by Tsuna and to his frustration also Takeshi.

"You'll see." Tsuna flashed him a smile that made him blush.

They rounded another corner of the Namimori shopping district and stopped before a very mundane looking ramen shop.

"They have the best noodles here." Takeshi said as they entered.

A white haired man with round glasses greeted them from behind the counter. "Tsuna-chan, Take-chan! Good to see you again!"

"Uncle Kawahira! It's been a while." Tsuna cheerily took a seat at the bar, followed by Takeshi and Hayato.

"I see you've brought a new face along."

"This is Gokudera Hayato, he transferred from Italy." Tsuna introduced her friend. "Hayato, this is Uncle Kawahira."

Hayato bowed politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"My, so polite." The chef nodded in appreciation. "I take it you want three specialties then?" He turned back to Tsuna, who nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Yes please."

* * *

Everyone was tense at school since the news got out that someone was taking out disciplinary committee members. So Tsuna thought it a good idea to go to the hideout that afternoon to relax and watch a movie or something. Maybe order some pizza too.

So when she, Bianchi, Reborn, Hayato and Takeshi arrived at the Kokuyo Land to prepare some things, the brunette was distraught when she noticed another's presence looming in the building.

"Probably just a hobo, looking for shelter." Hayato suggested.

"No, that's not it." Tsuna frowned in thought but then started to smirk. "I hope it's something cool like a werewolf or a troubled, chaotic evil villain with a tragic past."

Hayato's eyes gleamed at the mention of a werewolf.

"Well there's only one way to find out right?" Takeshi smiled as he ventured forward into the ruined park, dragging Tsuna and a struggling Hayato with him by the hand.

* * *

A cackle here. A shuffle there. Ominous sounds everywhere.

"Maybe it's the wolves." Takeshi suggested as they waded through the fog.

"You mean the foxes." Tsuna corrected.

"Nah, I still mean wolves."

"Shut up freak." Hayato hissed. "Foxes don't cackle."

"But I was talking about wolves."

Hayato slapped his hand to his forehead in a perfectly executed face palm. "Wolves don't cackle either."

Takeshi smiled and shrugged his bag and bokken case back onto his shoulders from where they were slipping off.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened as a figure approached through the fog. His cackling sounded distant and horrifying as they watched him emerge with arms wide and a lopsided mental grin on his face. A pair of gleaming fangs protruded from his mouth, looking eerily horrid.

"Hmm." Tsuna thoughtfully observed the stranger. "six out of ten?"

The stranger's cackling subsided as he just looked confused at the remark.

"Your entrance. It's a decent effort with the fog and the creepy laugh, good use of your surroundings." Tsuna calmly explained. "But I'm not getting wether you're going for deranged professor or a creepy as hell vampire."

"You're right Tenth." Hayato nodded in agreement. "I'm thinking it's the clothes."

"Maa, you should have worn a cape or something, like dracula, you know? Takeshi suggested as he flailed his arms around in an attempt to get his point across.

Reborn snorted, which made Tsuna glance at him in amusement. "Did you just snort?"

"Hitman don't snort idiot student."

The stranger clicked his tongue in agitation and hissed at them. "Who cares what I'm wearing? I'm going to tear you apart!"

This time is was Hayato who snorted.

"Maa, we just want to know who's been using our hideout." Takeshi scratched the back of his neck in goodwill.

The blonde teenager must've been around their age, Tsuna guessed as he suddenly charged at them.

In a flash, Takeshi's bag was on the ground, along with the empty case for the wooden sword that he now held in his hands. He had deflected the attack.

"Now that's a solid eight out of ten in defense." Tsuna gave her friend a thumbs up.

* * *

The weird blonde teenager could utilize certain animal aspects when he exchanged the fangs in his mouth. Which Tsuna thought was totally cool.

"Can you do a lion too?" She yelled in excitement from the sidelines.

"Shut up!" The stranger shouted back in irritation from where he was huffing out of breath from attempting to attack Takeshi.

Reborn hummed in approval as Takeshi easily evaded another attack. "Takeshi's training in Kendo, right?"

"Yeah." Tsuna supplied. "He used to be keen on baseball, he was really good at it too. But as he got older he said that the sport wasn't that exciting anymore and he ended up trying different clubs too. He still plays baseball for fun though."

"Huh." Hayato huffed in quiet amazement.

They watched as Ken switched out his teeth again to channel the aspects of a wolf. Which had Takeshi smug and grinning at Tsuna and Hayato.

* * *

"So what's your name pal?" Hayato nudged the exhausted teenager in his ribs.

"I'm not your pal, shit-head." The stranger managed to croak out from were he lay on the ground

"Fine, be like that." Hayato threw his hands in the air like he just didn't care and turned away.

Tsuna stepped in, knelt down next to the stubborn guy and petted his head. "I could call you Wolfboy, in Takeshi's honor." She suggested in all seriousness.

The boy spluttered at the insane remark. "It's Ken! My name is Ken!"

* * *

Apparently Ken had thought that Tsuna and the gang had come to inflict revenge on them since they had been beating Namimori High students up.

Tsuna groaned at the explanation, "That would've been a way better plot."

* * *

"What a coincidence that you have a first aid kit in you school bag Tsuna." Reborn remarked as he watched his student treating the superficial scratches on Ken's arms and legs. The wolfboy was stubbornly struggling in Hayato's hold with a red face.

"If the Tenth wants to tend to your wounds then you let her!" Hayato scolded the embarrassed boy.

"I always carry one, in case something happens." Tsuna smiled and innocent smile at her tutor.

* * *

"Just MM?" Takeshi blinked in mild confusion.

"That's just two letters." Tsuna remarked. "Does is stand for anything?"

The strange girl with the clarinet in her hands spluttered in embarrassment. "It's just my name okay?!"

"Well that won't do, everybody deserves a proper name, how about Midori Miyoshi?" Tsuna thought out loud.

"That's not my name!" The girl protested.

"Are you the person who's been using our hideout Miyoshi-chan?" Tsuna innocently asked.

"Don't call me that!"

"You should be honored that the Tenth has blessed you with a name!"

* * *

"So poison cooking huh?" Tsuna stared down at the twitching body of the girl who's face was covered in purple, bubbling goo.

Hayato dry heaved at the mention of his sister's ability.

"You didn't have to knock the poor thing out." Tsuna tilted her head and observed the sticky substance dripping from the girl's face.

Bianchi smiled sweetly. "She was getting on my nerves."

* * *

 _I'm suddenly craving pineapple._

 _Please review!_


	6. Target 6 Pokémon Battles and Pizza

It was quite possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen. The small yellow ball of fluff that was happily chirping away while fluttering around them.

"Aow, it's so cute." Tsuna cooed at the bird and as if on cue, the creature landed on her head.

A collective sigh of adoration from both Bianchi and Takeshi was heard as the bird wiggled around a bit before settling in Tsuna's caramel locks. It looked pleased in its new resting place.

Tsuna giggled.

Hayato threw a lit stick of dynamite at some weird old pervert who kept on yelling to get their attention.

They walked away from the explosion like some real mvp's.

* * *

"No you're not." Tsuna retorted quickly as the new stranger claimed to be Rokudo Mukuro.

The man made a face. "I am Rokudo Mukuro."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." The man clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Tsuna stared blankly, "No you're not."

The man rolled his eyes and let down his guard. "I'm telling you that I'm Rokudo Mukuro!"

"And I'm telling you that you're not."

Reborn snorted in the background at the childish display. Tsuna shot him a smug look at having caught him snorting.

"If the Tenth says that you're not Rokudo Mukuro, then you're not Rokudo Mukuro!" Hayato yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh. Okay I'm not Rokudo Mukuro!" The man looked like he was about to throw a tantrum when he thrusted the chains of the weapon he was holding to the ground. A small dust cloud puffed up from where it hit the dirt.

"You happy now!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

Tsuna shrugged indifferently, "Eh."

The stranger threw his hands in the air much like Hayato had done before and promptly sank down onto the ground. "Stupid kids." He muttered as he held his head in his hands in a failing attempt to soothe his headache.

He didn't even blink when Tsuna handed him a couple of painkillers.

* * *

The way to the hideout was uneventful, until yet another teen came into their line of sight.

"Tsuna encounters a wild Megane-kun, what will she do?" Tsuna sarcastically muttered.

The new teen remained quiet, even as he materialized a yoyo in his hand and glared menacingly at them.

Takeshi chuckled, "Megane-kun wants to battle! What will Tsuna do? Will she fight, interact or flee?"

"Hmm," Tsuna hummed and tried her hardest to look like she was thinking it over, "I'll go with interact." And she stepped forwards.

"Hello, Megane-kun." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, I like your glasses."

Megane-kun frowned as if contemplating his following actions and his eyes flitted between Tsuna and the others before resting on the brunette again.

"Tsuna used 'confusion'," Takeshi softly commented from where he was standing next to Hayato. The bomber reluctantly chuckled and whispered, "It's super effective."

Reborn snorted again. Tsuna grinned.

"Can you do tricks with that yoyo? I've seen video once where a boy could do the most amazing things with a yoyo. You kinda look like him, was it you?" Tsuna tilted her head and smiled.

The teen, in turn, slowly shook his head.

"Megane-kun is still confused." Takeshi commented from the sidelines. He side stepped as the yoyo came flying towards him.

Hayato quickly reacted by throwing a mini bomb at the weapon and the yoyo flew back towards it's owner, knocking him in the head.

Takeshi tried to hold in his laughter. "Megane-kun hurt itself in it's confusion."

The yoyo wielding teen glared at them while rubbing the sore spot.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna instinctively asked as she already moved to get the first aid kit from her bag. "That must've hurt, I've got some painkillers if you want them."

She held out a bottle of water and a few pills while sporting a polite but radiating smile.

The teen glared back at Tsuna in obvious confusion but averted his eyes after a while. His shoulders sagged in defeat. He couldn't resist those whirling honey pools of sugar, spice and everything nice.

"There you go." Tsuna patted his head as she handed the items over. "Now you have a sort of potion against the pain."

Takeshi took a moment to look at the teen's face and chuckled when he saw the obvious blush yoyo wielder was trying to hide. "I know how you feel bro." He said before moving on.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't feeling particularly impressed with the overly dramatic entrance Rokudo Mukuro was making at the moment. She wasn't even sure she could call it dramatic nor an entrance. She had seen better, done better than this and technically they entered the room he was already in. It was more of an… Intrusion? On their part at least.

Mukuro was a tall, Italian teenager in a Japanese school uniform. His hair was a dark shade of blue with a long parted fringe, a thin ponytail and a hair tuft that stuck up in the back. All in all the unusual hairstyle reminded Tsuna of something else but she couldn't quite put her finger on what that particular thing was. She did think that he would have been better off just settling for one hairstyle instead of three. Although weirdly enough, he actually got away with it.

The lanky teen was still laughing, which sounded like an eery owl imitation, and talking about his master plan to overthrow the Vongola by controlling Tsuna's mind when they were suddenly and rudely interrupted by a severely pissed off Hibari Kyoya who strode into the room, fueled by a thirst for blood and revenge for his fallen comrades/slaves.

"Oya, what's this?" Mukuro reacted slyly, unaware of the danger he was currently in.

The demon of Namimori said nothing and immediately charged at his blue haired target, hitting dangerously close to Mukuro who in his turn barely seemed to be able to avoid the continuing attacks.

Watching from the sidelines, Tsuna took this opportunity to send a text while she and the others were observing the fight with interest.

Apparently, Mukuro was an illusionist and an expert at messing with ones mind. He could create images out of nothing which was a great feat, really. Except when fighting Hibari Kyoya.

"These feeble tricks won't fool me, I'll bite you to death." Hibari claimed as he rushed at his target with unadulterated bloodlust.

Mukuro frowned and his self assured smile faltered as he narrowly dodged death by tonfa.

"They're illusions. Illusions! A trick is something a quim does for money!" Mukuro irritably yelled while blocking another shiny tonfa with his also shiny trident.

"You should stop them Tsuna." Reborn commented.

She shot him a look. "Why? They look like they're having fun. Besides, this fight is totally justified since Mukuro was the one orchestrating the attacks on the disciplinary committee."

"As the future of Vongola it's your responsibility to undertake action when the situation gets dire." Reborn stated in a rehearsed tone.

"The situation is hardly dire. They'll tire each other out after a while and then, well, we'll see happens. As long as they don't-" Tsuna stopped mid sentence when an ear deafening crunching sound was heard. The source was the playstation which had found it's unfortunate fate in being accidentally crushed by a certain blue haired illusionist.

Suddenly the room dropped a significant amount in temperature and the air seemed almost static. Mukuro and Hibari abruptly stopped their unforgiven death match when they sensed that another danger, more powerful than the other, had appeared. Everyone froze in place, except for Gokudera and Yamamoto who, purely on instinct, shuffled a foot away from Tsuna.

Because Tsuna, in reaction to an unfortunate turn of events that involved her dear game console to be irreparable wrecked, was now surrounded by a dark crackling aura that only spelled death and certain doom. Her eyes were shadowed and her lips formed a thin line where she pressed them together. All eyes were on her as she moved across the room in an instant, the yellow bird that had occupied her hair all this time finally flew away as if seeking a relative safe distance from it's former comfortable spot.

In one swooping motion both Hibari and Mukuro found themselves flat on the cold, hard ground. Hands tied together with the cord of a playstation controller.

Tsuna slowly straightened and then she looked down upon the two older guys with electric orange eyes. Her voice was low and husky as she talked. "As punishment you two will try to get along even if it kills you. Break anymore of my stuff and you will find yourself in a different kind of hell you never knew was possible."

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed. "I've already been to hell and back."

She gave him a death glare at which a recoiled. "Not to this one you haven't."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were all sitting in a neat circle on the faded Persian carpets, eating pizza and drinking fizzy drinks. With Gokudera on her right and Yamamoto on her left, she gleefully stuffed her face with the pizza slice in her hands. Reborn was lounging on the couch, staring intently at his student. Bianchi was hopelessly trying to feed him pizza.

Chikusa and Lancia ate in content silence while Ken and MM kept asking why Mukuro was tied to someone else and why no one would tell him what had happened.

Mukuro and Hibari completed the circle, both incredibly irritated and embarrassed but to proud to say anything about being tied up. Tsuna would occasionally pout at the sad sight of her game console that was beyond any help and then she would turn her gaze to them and offer them pizza with a smile.

The skylark and the illusionist both decided that it was better to just go along with it for now.


End file.
